Chance
by MewPainappuru
Summary: The hidden past of the Hidden Paw is finally revealed. How did he get on such bad terms with the Jellicles of the Junkyard? What did he do that made him so unwelcome?
1. Chapter 1

_**Here is yet another CATS fanfiction! This one revolves more around Macavity and his past. I hope you enjoy! **_

_**_**Disclaimer: I do not own CATS (sadly...) Everything belongs to T.S. Elliot and Andrew Lloyd Webber :)**_**_

One

The air was thick with tension and the smell of rain. Thunder cracked outside, making the young queen, who was already on edge, jump. Her brother turned to her and gave her a sad half smile. It was meant to comfort her, but it only made her heart feel heavier. The two of them were sitting soundlessly in another cat's den, waiting for him to return. The queen couldn't help but feel nervous. The cat that they were waiting on wasn't known to be cruel or frightening, but given their situation, she wouldn't be surprised if that changed. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw her brother smoothing his fur, giving him something to do to keep his mind off of what fate had in store for them. When the tom entered the den, she quickly straightened up and prepared herself for his lecture.

Munkustrap walked in front of the two cats and sat down in front of them. "Cats are notorious for causing trouble. But a smart cat knows where to draw the line. A smart cat knows that you can't go around and make problems for others every day. Mungojerrie, Rumpelteazer, I know that you both are very smart cats. And I don't want to see the two of you punished for something stupid that could have easily been avoided. I know how much you to love to cause mischief and I have no problem with that. It's in a cat's nature to be troublesome to those around them. However, when you put others in the Junkyard in risk… that is when I have a problem."

Rumpelteazer flinched at the word "risk". She had never anticipated that she and Mungojerrie's capers would have such consequences. It was all supposed to be fun and games. No one was supposed to get hurt, but now Mistoffelees was sitting in his den, nursing a few bruises and broken spirits.

"What happened may not seem like such a big deal," Munkustrap continued, "but you and I know that it could have ended much worse if Plato hadn't stepped in and helped Mistoffelees. Our friend could have gotten hurt even more than he already is." The stripped tom sighed disappointedly. "I have no idea what kind of tricks the two of you pull on the cats and people in Victoria Grove and, frankly, I don't care because they are not my responsibility. I don't have to take care of them. But I do have to care for everyone within this Junkyard. And if there is something that is putting the tribe in danger, it is my job to get rid of it."

Rumpelteazer heard Mungojerrie gasp beside her and tears filled her eyes. She couldn't imagine being kicked out of the tribe and forced out of the Junkyard. Where would they go? Sure, Victoria Grove was like a second home to them, but they felt most safe and comfortable in the Junkyard. The cats there were their family.

"I don't want to have to tell you two that you are no longer welcome in the Junkyard any more than I believe you don't want to hear it," Munkustrap said. "And that is why I've asked you to come here and talk to me. I don't think you exactly understand the severity of the situation we have found ourselves in and I plan to show it to you." He paused, looking very miserable for a moment and then he looked back at the two cats. "I have only known two cats to ever get banished from the Junkyard. The first was because she had been selfish and wanted nothing to do with the tribe. She left by choice, but was told to never return. However, the second case was much more serious and I think you need to hear this story so that you can see where you could be headed. I don't want to see what happened to my brother happen to the two of you as well." Mungojerrie and Rumpelteazer inhaled sharply, shocked at what Munkustrap was referring to. "Yes, that's right," Munkustrap said with a sad nod. "I'm going to tell you what Macavity did to get him banished from the Junkyard."

_**I'm really interested in what you have to say and what you think will happen. Also, suggestions are always welcome! Please, tell me what you think! The more reviews I get, the sooner I'll update. Thanks for reading!**_

_**Mew Painappuru**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**ShegoRulz, Thank you for your review and your kind words! They mean so much! I hope you continue to read and find out just what happened to create the Napoleon of Crime! **_

Two

_Munkustrap slipped out of the den he shared with his family and stretched in the moonlight. He looked around the junkyard and smiled when he saw his friends playing nearby. He run over and tackled his best friend to the ground. The two kittens wrestled around until Munkustrap was able to pin his opponent to the ground. He smirked cheekily._

_ "I was going easy on you," Alonzo said bitterly, trying to defend himself._

_ "Sure you were," Munkustrap said rolling his eyes. He let Alonzo up and the two of them joined their other friends. _

_ The kittens played together, keeping out of trouble until they heard a loud smash. They all jumped and froze for a minute, taking in their surroundings and trying to figure out where the noise had come from. When nothing around them seemed to be out of place, they let out the breath they were all nervously holding in._

_ "What do you think that was?" Victor asked, still looking around, trying to get a hint of what could have caused the commotion. _

_ Alonzo shrugged. "No clue, but it didn't sound good. We should go make sure everything is alright." He looked to Munkustrap for support. _

_ Munkustrap looked torn. He wasn't sure whether or not they should look into the cause of the noise. "I don't know Al…" he said uneasily. "What if there's danger? Maybe we should go get my dad."_

_ Alonzo shook his head and placed a reassuring paw on the tabby's shoulder. "Come on, Munk. You're dad's busy. And besides, how are you ever going to learn to protect the tribe if you are always such a 'fraidy cat?"_

_ Munkustrap sighed sadly. "It doesn't matter… I'm not the one taking over as the Jellicle leader anyway. I'm not the older brother. You know that, Alonzo… Macavity is going to be the next Jellicle leader. Why don't you go get him to investigate with you?"_

_ Alonzo pouted. "I'm sorry, Munk. I didn't mean to hit a sore spot. I just really want you to come and see what happened with me. And I'm sure we'll be fine. Right guys?" the black and white kitten asked his other two friends, who were still waiting for a decision to be made._

_ "We'll probably run into Old Deuteronomy or Macavity on the way over there anyway," Plato reasoned. "So, if it's really terrible, they'll tell us to go back to our games and that will be the end of it."_

_ "Yeah, there's really nothing to worry about. Come on, Munk!" Victor pushed. _

_ "Oh… Alright then…" Munkustrap said, finally giving in to his friends. Every cheered and then the group of tom-kits hurried over to where the sound had come from. _

_ They approached a large pile of junk that had once been neatly piled up, but now was thrown all over the ground. Munkustrap and his friends carefully stepped around large boxes and scrapes of metal. Out of the corner of his eye, Munkustrap noticed an upturned bicycle, the front wheel spinning wildly. _

_ "Wow, this place is a mess," Alonzo said with excitement in his voice. "I wonder what could have happened here." He looked around trying to find the cause of the disarray. _

_ "Perhaps this pile of junk was just unsteady and finally collapsed," Plato said, unable to find a reasonable excuse for why everything was strewn across the ground. "It's not unlikely." _

_ Alonzo pouted. "Well that's no fun…"_

_ "Destroying the junkyard is no fun?" an angry voice from behind inquired. The kittens all turned to see Jellylorum standing there, a disapproving look painted on her face. "What have you kittens been doing? Do you see the mess around you? What have I told you all about staying off the junk piles? It's very dangerous!"_

_ "But Jelly, it wasn't us!" Munkustrap cried out desperately. He didn't want to get in trouble and he was starting to regret letting his friends talk him into coming over to the source of the noise. _

_ "Yeah, Munk's right!" Victor added. "We heard the noise so we came over to see what happened."_

_ Jellylorum shook her head. "Listen to me boys. Whether you did it or not, I can't prove, but you four look awfully guilty standing here with a bunch of tossed around trash. And if what you said is true, you all should have known better than to come over here in the first place. It could have been dangerous. What if a Pollicle had entered the junkyard? Or what if another pile crashed down and crushed you? I'm disappointed in you boys, especially you, Munkustrap. You would think that the son of Old Deuteronomy would know better and would be able to convince his friends to stay away from potential danger."_

_ Munkustrap felt his heart deflate and tears stung at his eyes. Jellylorum was right and he knew it. He should have been able to convince the others to stay away, but he had given in. He was never going to be a good Jellicle…_

_ Suddenly, something rustled under a large pile of junk that had been knocked over. Jellylorum gasped and grabbed the kittens, pushing them behind her in order to protect them from any potential danger. The pile moved as something under it struggled to get free. Munkustrap felt Alonzo scoot closer to him in fear. Finally, a paw broke through the pile and was soon followed by the body of a young, ginger tom. Munkustrap's mouth formed a small, surprised O as his older brother emerged from under the rubbish._

_ "Macavity!" Jellylorum cried out in surprise. She hurried over and helped pull the tom out from under the junk. "What were you doing under there? Are you alright?"_

_ "Don't worry about me right now," Macavity replied with a wince. "Sycorax is still under there. I think he might be unconscious."_

_ "Everlasting Cat…" Jellylorum muttered. "Alright. You go sit over there where the kittens are. Alonzo, I want you to go to my den and ask Gus to come over here please. Plato, you please go get Jennyanydots and Skimbleshanks. Both of you tell them that I need them to help me with something terribly important. Now go! Victor, will you come over here and help me dear?"_

_ The kittens scampered off and Macavity hobbled over to Munkustrap and Victor, sitting down pitifully beside his brother. He turned to Munkustrap and gave him a weak smile. "Hey there, fuzzball. What are you and your friends up to?"_

_ "Obviously not as much fun and you and your friends," Munkustrap replied with a shrug. _

_ Macavity laughed and ruffled the soft fur on the top of his sibling's head. "Me and Sy were just messing around. We didn't mean for all of this to happen." He gestured at the fallen down junk pile. They stayed silent for a moment and watched Jellylorum and Victor start moving smaller pieces of trash, trying to find where Sycorax was buried. _

_ "Are you hurt?" Munkustrap asked worriedly._

_ Macavity shrugged. "Just a little bit. My leg is sore and it hurts to put pressure on it, but I think I'll be alright. It's Sycorax I'm really worried about. He got hit in the head and he's crushed under all of that rubbish. He's the one we should all be worried about, not me."_

_ "Well, I'm worried about you anyway," the silver tabby replied. "You're my brother. I don't like to see you hurt." He placed a comforting paw and the ginger tom's shoulder and smiled at him._

_ "You're a good kit," Macavity replied and gave one of Munkustrap's legs a pat. "Everlasting… Dad is going to be pissed when he hears about this." _

_ Munkustrap frowned at Macavity's word choice. "You shouldn't talk like that, you know."_

_ Macavity waved his brother's comment off. "Why? It doesn't hurt anyone. And besides, it's true. You and I both know that Dad is going to be livid when I come back to the den. Mom will be too, but not as bad, I don't think."_

_ "Mom never really gets as angry as Dad does. But you know, Dad only gets mad at you because he cares about you. He doesn't want you to break rules because he loves you and doesn't want to see you get hurt."_

_ "You sound like Mom," Macavity remarked. _

_ Munkustrap's face fell at being compared to a queen. It wasn't his fault that his mother spoke the truth. He was just trying to convince Macavity not to cause any more trouble. He wasn't trying to lecture him like they both knew their mother was going to do later._

_ It wasn't long before Gus, Skimbleshanks, and Jenny appeared. The Skimbleshanks, Gus, Plato, and Alonzo rushed to Jellylorum's side and aided her in lifting the heavy pieces of trash off the trapped cat. Jenny knelt down beside Macavity and began asking him questions about where he was hurting. All the while, Munkustrap sat there and watched his brother get treated and Sycorax slowly get rescued. He remained quiet, for he didn't want to disturb anyone with small talk or questions. The air was thick with tension, but Munkustrap didn't mind too much. _

_ When Sycorax was finally pulled free, he was still unconscious and had blood running down his face. Gus quickly gathered the small tom in his arms and rushed him back to the den he shared with Jellylorum, his mate close behind him. Skimbleshanks then came over to Macavity and lifted him into his own arms. He and Jenny began walking to towards the den Munkustrap's family resided in. Munkustrap, however, stayed with his friends. As much as he wanted to be around to hear Macavity's diagnosis, he didn't want to experience his parent's anger at their oldest son for his misbehavior. _

_ "One of these days, those two toms are going to cross the line," Plato said ominously, causing a shiver to run down Munkustrap's spine._

_**I'm really interested in what you have to say and what you think will happen. Also, suggestions are always welcome! Please, tell me what you think! The more reviews I get, the sooner I'll update. Thanks for reading!**_

_**Mew Painappuru**_


	3. Chapter 3

**_Emily, Thanks for the review! I actually have never seen a single episode of Dr. Who in my life. I had no idea that Sycorax was related to Dr. Who in any way. That's so strange! Hahaha. Enjoy the story! :)_**

Three

_Munkustrap returned back to his den at sunrise. After saying good-bye to Alonzo, Plato, and Victor, he slowly padded into the den and gave a great yawn. He was exhausted from a full night of playing and excitement and he couldn't wait to curl up in his bed and go to sleep. But before he could reach his pillow, he was knocked to the ground. _

"_Gotcha!" Tugger, his younger brother cried out with pride. "Ha! I took you down Munk! I win! Not only am I the best looking one out of all of us, but I'm also a champion fighter!" He began flexing his small arms, showing off nonexistent muscles. _

"_It doesn't count if you attack me when I'm not ready and when I'm half asleep," Munkustrap argued, pushing Tugger off of him and standing up. "I'm too tired to play right now anyway, Tug. Why don't you go to sleep too?" _

"_I'm not tired," Tugger said with a pout. "I want to play." He ran circles around Munkustrap, swatting at the older cat's tail and laughing. "Did you see Mac?" Tugger asked, finally slowing down and stopping to rest in front of Munkustrap. "He got pretty beat up. Jenny says he has a broken leg and needs to stay in bed for a while. Dad was so mad, but he didn't yell. He just told Mac that he needed to be more responsible and blah, blah, blah." Tugger shrugged. "Oh well. It serves him right for being dumb. Even I know not to play on the junk piles. They fall over all the time."_

_Munkustrap sighed and rubbed his temples. "That's nice Tugger. Look, I'm really tired so, I'm going to go to sleep, alright? If you're so bored and hyper, why don't you go outside and find someone to play with?"_

"_There's no one to play with!" Tugger whined. "Everyone is tired and taking a nap."_

"_Then maybe you should take a nap as well," Munkustrap reasoned with his brother. "That way, when you wake up, everyone else will be awake too and then you can all play together."_

_The Maine Coon sighed, realizing his brother was right. "Fine…" he said bitterly. "I'll go take a nap…" He sulked all the way to his room in the den, his tail dragging on the ground. _

_Munkustrap let out a breath of relief. Then, before going to his own bed, he decided to pay Macavity a little visit. He quietly slipped into Macavity's room and approached the ginger tom, who was lying in his bed playing with an old kitten toy. His left leg was wrapped up in own of Jenny's homemade casts and propped up on a cushy pillow. "Hey Mac," Munkustrap said in a quiet voice. "How are you feeling?" _

_ Macavity shrugged as he batted the toy back and forth. "Alright, I guess. Jenny gave me some medicine to make the pain stop and that's working pretty well. I'm just bored is all." _

_ "Oh…" Munkustrap replied, not really sure what else to say. They were quiet for a minute before he asked, "Was Dad as mad as you thought he would be?"_

_ "Pretty much," Macavity responded with another shrug. "He was really upset because I wasn't the only one hurt. He said that as the future Jellicle leader, I should know better and I should have been able to convince Sycorax to do something else. He said that I can't continue to put myself, and others, at risk or there will be dire consequences. I promised him I would behave myself and take my responsibilities much more seriously and then that was the end of it."_

_ "What about Mom?" _

_ "She didn't really have much to say about the whole thing. She told me that she was disappointed in me and that she knew I could do much better in life. I gave her the same promise I gave Dad, but she told me she didn't want promises. She wanted to see action. And that was about all she said on the matter." _

_ Munkustrap nodded in understanding, for that was typical behavior for their mother. She wasn't one to yell at her kittens. She just tried to encourage them to better their lives and make the most out of themselves. Munkustrap respected her for that. Their father didn't yell much either. He would just lecture them about what they had done wrong, unless, it was Macavity who was in trouble. The ginger tom had gotten himself into so many sticky situations since he was old enough to wander off on his own that Old Deuteronomy was at his wit's end with him. Munkustrap didn't blame him though. He often got irritated with Macavity's shenanigans as well and sometimes wished that he had a better-behaved brother. But, Munkustrap loved his older brother dearly, and no matter what kind of mischiefs he got into, he would always love him. _

_ "I hope your leg gets better soon," the silver tabby said. _

_ "Thanks, Munk," Macavity said, pulling his little brother closer. Munkustrap yawned and cuddled against Macavity's side. Before he knew it, he was asleep. Macavity draped a protective arm around Munkustrap and quickly fell asleep as well._

_**I'm really interested in what you have to say and what you think will happen. Also, suggestions are always welcome! Please, tell me what you think! The more reviews I get, the sooner I'll update. Thanks for reading!**_

_**Mew Painappuru**_


	4. Chapter 4

Four

Munkustrap fell silent and stared at the two young calico siblings sitting in front of him. He was trying not to show how much it pained him to recall the memories of his youth. Sure, he was happy now, what with being the one that all the Jellicles look up to and being with the queen of his dreams, but he had been happy then too… Back then, he had an older brother who would take care of him and do anything for him. He had a mother who was always there to give him a warm smile when he was upset and offer comforting words of advice when he was trouble. He was so young then and had no care in the world. There wasn't as much responsibility weighing on his shoulders because he was always under the impression that Macavity would become the next protector of the tribe. He could spend all of his time playing with his friends and exploring the Junkyard. Life was easy then.

But then he was forced to grow up. In the blink of an eye, everything in his life changed. All the things that made him happy were taken away from him and he was expected to just get over it. No one could understand how much he had been hurting then. No one could understand how much he was still hurting after all the time that had passed. But he had to be strong for those who looked to him for guidance. He couldn't afford to break down. Not even Demeter had seen him cry and he planned to keep it that way.

"Wow…" Rumpelteazer said in a small voice. "I never imagined Macavity as a cat with such a warm…" she trailed off, not able to come up with the word she was looking for.

"Disposition?" Mungojerrie offered.

"Yes!" Rumpelteazer replied, shooting her twin a smile. "Disposition. That's exactly what I was looking for."

"No one can really imagine such a thing," Munkustrap responded in a faraway voice. "Even those who knew Macavity back then can never think of him for who he used to be. A loyal son. A kind and protective older brother. A best friend… They see him for the negative aspects that seemed to take over his life. Trouble-maker. Disturbed. Criminal…" Munkustrap dug his claws into the ground, trying to prevent himself from losing his composure. He could feel tears threatening to fill his eyes, but he held them back. He refused to cry in front of Mungojerrie and Rumpelteazer. "But it happened. He wasn't always as terrible as he is now. Sure, he caused mischief and got into trouble, but all kittens do. He was just a little more… adventurous, I suppose, than others. And it cost him everything…"

Mungojerrie and Rumpelteazer stared at Munkustrap with sorrow and concern. They had never seen the silver tabby so dismayed before. His ears drooped and tears shone in his bright eyes. He had begun to fidget with a small piece of rope that he found on the floor. The lightening outside crashed, as loud as ever, making the mood inside the den even more depressing than it already was.

Munkustrap let out a small sigh and he wiped the tears from his eyes when he thought the twins weren't paying attention. He knew he could sit there and remain focused on the sadness in his heart for much longer. He had been telling a story to Mungojerrie and Rumpelteazer, and it was important that they heard the end. He cleared his throat, regaining their attention and gave them a weak smile. Then he continued with his anecdote.

_**I'm really interested in what you have to say and what you think will happen. Also, suggestions are always welcome! Please, tell me what you think! The more reviews I get, the sooner I'll update. Thanks for reading!**_

_**Mew Painappuru**_


	5. Chapter 5

Five

_ When Munkustrap woke up, he was still in Macavity's room, but his brother was gone. He looked around franticly, knowing that the ginger tom should not be walking about yet because of his leg. Munkustrap stood up and stretched his silver body, readying himself for the night ahead. He padded out of the room and smiled when he saw his mother lounging on a pillow, giving Tugger a bath. Tugger, who hated bath time, was making an effort to over exaggerate his frown and swish his tail angrily. Munkustrap laughed and took a spot next to his mother._

_ "Hello, Munkustrap," Titania said in between licks. "How did you sleep?"_

_ "Wonderfully," Munkustrap replied. "Do you know where Macavity went? I fell asleep in his room yesterday, but he wasn't there when I woke up. His leg can't be healed already, can it?"_

_ His mother looked up at him, her eyes wide with concern. "Are you sure he's not in his room, Munk?"_

_ Munkustrap nodded. "I'm positive. Did you not see him leave?"_

_ The dark gray and white tabby queen jumped to her feet. "We need to go find him. He can't have gotten too far. Munkustrap, please come with me. Tugger, go find your father please." Tugger, who was straightening his small mane, became very serious when he heard the severity in his mother's voice and nodded. He rushed out of the den, off to find his father. "Come on, Munkustrap. Let's go find Macavity." _

_ Titania and Munkustrap ran out of the den as well and began searching the junkyard for Macavity. Munkustrap could feel worried tears prickling at his eyes. He couldn't understand why Macavity would leave the den while his leg was as hurt as it was and still needed to heal. He also couldn't imagine where the young tom could be and he was scared that Macavity had gotten hurt. He looked up at his mother for reassurance, but her face was full of apprehension as well, and that did not put him at ease at all. _

_ Munkustrap lead his mother to all the places that he knew Macavity liked to play. He took her to where the junk pile had collapsed the previous day. They even went to Sycorax's den. But they could not find Macavity in any of those places. In fact, when they spoke to Sycorax's father Allerius, they found out that Sycorax was missing as well. Allerius took off in search of the two missing toms as well and Munkustrap followed his mother as they continued to look in the other direction. _

_ They searched the junkyard for hours, but still found no sign of Macavity or Sycorax. Titania was starting to lose faith and panic. She couldn't imagine where her eldest son could possibly be. The only idea left in her mind was that Macavity and Sycorax had actually left the Junkyard. It was conceivable, for the two toms had done so before. But Titania wanted to believe that Macavity was smart enough to know that he shouldn't leave the Junkyard while in his condition. _

_ "Munkustrap," she said, turning to the silver tabby kitten, "I need you to go find your father and tell him that I'm going to start looking for Macavity outside of the Junkyard, alright? Ask him to join me as soon as he can."_

_ "Yes, Mother," Munkustrap replied and he rushed off in search of his father. _

_ "Thank you, love!" he heard her call back before she rushed off to continue searching for Macavity. He ran as fast as his small paws could move, looking around desperately for his father. Munkustrap wanted to find his father as soon as possible, so that he could return to his mother's side and continue helping her. It didn't take him long to locate Old Deuteronomy searching through piles of junk with Skimbleshanks. _

_ "Munkustrap!" Old Deuteronomy exclaimed at the sight of his son. "Is everything alright son?" _

_ "Mom's looking for Macavity outside of the Junkyard," Munkustrap said as he tried to catch his breath. "She wants you to join her as soon as you can." _

_ Old Deuteronomy nodded. "Thank you for coming to get me. I'll go to her now." He turned to his friend and said, "Skimble, could you continue searching around here so I can join Titania?" _

_ "Of course, lad," Skimbleshanks replied. "I'll send someone to get you if I see any sign of the boy."_

_ "Dad, I want to come with you! I want to help you and Mom," Munkustrap said eagerly._

_ Old Deuteronomy smiled and ruffled the soft fur on the top of Munkustrap's head. "Alright then son. "Alright then, Munk, but you have to be quick. I don't want to keep your mother waiting for too long." Munkustrap nodded with excitement and understanding. Then he and Old Deuteronomy took off to the outskirts of the Junkyard to help Titania find Macavity._

_**I'm really interested in what you have to say and what you think will happen. Also, suggestions are always welcome! Please, tell me what you think! The more reviews I get, the sooner I'll update. Thanks for reading!**_

_**Mew Painappuru**_


	6. Chapter 6

**_ShegoRulz, Fear not! The answer is revealed! Enjoy! :) JemimaWillFly, Thank you so much! I'm glad you're enjoying it so much! _**

Six

_ "Your mother didn't happen to say where exactly she was going, did she?" Old Deuteronomy asked Munkustrap as they started making their way through a large field of tall grass. _

_ "No," Munkustrap replied as he panted heavily for breath. He was running very fast for such a young kitten and he was quickly getting exhausted. However, he wasn't going to slow down. He was determined to stay caught up with his father so that he could be there to help find Macavity._

_ They didn't have to travel too far into the field before Munkustrap noticed a familiar tabby queen. "Mommy!" he yelled, pumping his little legs faster so he could catch up with her. Titania stopped in her tracks and waited for her son and mate to catch up with her. She nuzzled Munkustrap lovingly and smiled at Old Deuteronomy when they were finally by her side. "Did you find him?" Munkustrap asked hopefully. _

_ Titania shook her head sadly. "No, my darling, but we can't give up yet. I'm sure we'll find him soon." She then turned to her mate. "Love, I've even tried finding his scent and I've come up with nothing." Crystal tears filled her bright eyes. "I'm so sorry…" _

_ "Now, now…" the tom replied, pulling her into a comforting embrace. "There is no need for you to apologize. I know you are doing your best. We'll find him." He wiped her tears away and gave her a sweet his on the cheek. "Let's continue looking now."_

_ Titania nodded and they continued searching the field. They treaded through the tall grass until they reached the end of the field and the start of a road. Munkustrap's eyes widened as a car rushed past him. He had never been so far away from the junkyard before, and it was frightening for him. He moved closer to his mother for security. That's when he noticed a flash of bright red fur._

_ "Macavity!" he shouted with excitement. _

_ On the other side of the road, Macavity's head shot up at the sound of his name. He looked around until his eyes landed on his parents and younger brother across the street from him. A look of surprise and guilt covered his face. He looked like he was sitting down, resting his injured leg. Sycorax was nowhere to be seen._

_ "Macavity!" Old Deuteronomy bellowed. "Get over here right now! Do you have any idea what kind of trouble and worry you have put the entire junkyard through?" _

_ Macavity's ears pressed flat against his head with shame and embarrassment. He stood up, wincing at the pain in his leg and looked left and right to make sure there were no cars coming down the street. When he was sure it was clear, he started to hobble over to his family. His ginger tail dragged miserably on the street and he kept his gaze on the pavement, unable to look at the fury on his father's face. He knew he had gone too far this time, and he was sure he was in for the grandest punishment of all time. Macavity was slightly grateful for his broken leg. It caused him to walk slower, therefore delaying his return to his livid father and the long lecture he was going to get because of his actions. He couldn't help but think that he would much rather be run down by a speedy car then screamed at by his father once again, even though he deserved it. He knew that he had done wrong…_

_ "Macavity!" Munkustrap shrieked. "Look out!" _

_ Macavity looked up from asphalt and let out a frightened mew as a car started getting closer to him. He quickly wished that he had never thought about being run over. He didn't really want to die! He was just being melodramatic. He pushed himself to run faster, but he knew he was never going to be able to get across the street in time, at least, not with a broken leg. _

_ "MACAVITY!" he heard Munkustrap scream again. _

_ Suddenly, the young tom felt himself being lifted up and thrown into the air. He closed his eyes, unable to bring himself to see what was going on around him. He heard a loud _THUD _as he landed roughly in a pair of arms. He heard Munkustrap scream. The arms holding him began shaking and he was gently placed on the ground. He took a deep breath, but still refused to open his eyes. Something terrible had happened, he could sense it. He didn't want to witness it. He was too scared of what he would see. He could hear his younger brother sobbing. He wanted desperately to pull Munkustrap close and comfort him, but he could barely regulate his own breathing. He was shaking with fear. It wasn't until Munkustrap screamed again that he actually opened his eyes. That one word snapped Macavity out of his thoughts and brought him back to reality._

_ "MOMMY!"_

_**I'm really interested in what you have to say and what you think will happen. Also, suggestions are always welcome! Please, tell me what you think! The more reviews I get, the sooner I'll update. Thanks for reading!**_

_**Mew Painappuru**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Well everyone, here is the final chapter of Chance. Thank you so much for all your support through your reviews! It means so much to me. I hope you enjoyed this story. I really had fun writing it. **__**Emily, Aw! Thank you so much! I'm glad you liked it! Wombaat, I hope everything tied in alright and to your enjoyment! **_

Epilogue

"But a smart cat knows where to draw the line," Munkustrap mumbled.

Mungojerrie and Rumpelteazer stared at the silver tabby with wide, horror-filled eyes. They had never expected Munkustrap to carry such a heavy burden, or to have gone through such a tragic kittenhood. He always seemed so strong and happy. From first glance, no cat would ever know that the tom was hurting so deeply, even now.

"Your… Your mother…" Rumpelteazer whimpered as tears filled her eyes. "Please tell me that she was alright…"

"I wish I could…" Munkustrap looked away, unable to look at his friends any longer. He felt warm, angry tears begin to fill his own eyes as he remembered that devastating moment in his life. He had never felt such pain, even as he got older. And nothing had ever been able to make that pain go away. He was always hurting inside, for everything around him still made him think of his mother.

Rumpelteazer choked on a sob and buried her face in the soft fur on her brother's chest. Her shoulders shook violently as she wept. All Mungojerrie could do to console her was hold her tightly. He gazed at Munkustrap with sorrowful eyes. "Did Macavity choose to leave then?" Mungojerrie asked in a soft voice.

"Of course not," Munkustrap replied bitterly, tears spilling onto his cheeks. "He barely seemed to see the damage he caused. He barely seemed to care. It was as if, when that car went by, it not only robbed Macavity of his mother, but his feelings as well."

"Than what did happen?" the orange tom inquired.

Munkustrap sighed and gulped back his tears before continuing with the story. "My father ordered Macavity and I to return to the Junkyard while he tended to our mother. I helped my brother hobble back to our den and neither of us said a single word during the entire walk. We waited for hours for my father to come back. While we waited, Macavity tried to talk to me, tried to get me to stop crying, but it was in vain. I could tell that he was just trying to quiet me because he was tired of listening to my wails. He wasn't trying to comfort me. He wasn't trying to explain or apologize. I eventually hid in my own room until my father returned.

"When he finally did, he was in the worst shape I've ever seen and he had Tugger with him. However, he didn't seem angry. He sat the three of us down and gently told us that our mother had passed. There was no way she could have been saved. He didn't shed a tear while talking to us. His voice never even cracked. At the time, I thought that he wasn't sad that his mate, my mother, had died. I thought that he was over it so quickly. I soon learned that wasn't true. The problem wasn't that he wasn't sorrowful. The problem was that he had quickly become numb.

"Once he broke the news to us, he asked Tugger and me to go to my room, so that he could talk to Macavity alone. We did as we were told, but we quickly stopped crying and stayed close to the door so that we could hear what they were saying. In a gentle voice, Dad told Macavity that there was no pardon for what he had done. Not only had he put himself in danger for running off while he was injured, but he cost his mother her life. Dad bluntly told Macavity that he was disowned and was to leave the Junkyard… He wasn't allowed to return ever again."

Rumpelteazer's crying finally died down and she was able to face Munkustrap again. She allowed Mungojerrie to keep his arms securely around her, for they were a small source of comfort to her. "And he just… left?" she asked, disbelievingly.

"Oh no…" Munkustrap replied with a slight shake of his head. "My brother would not give up that easily. He demanded that my father reconsider. You see, Macavity didn't believe that he did anything severe enough to qualify himself for banishment. My dad began to list every single one of Macavity's offenses and then told him that causing another Jellicle to lose their life was the ultimate crime. There was no way to forgive such a transgression. Macavity still argued with him, but my father wouldn't hear any of it. He forcefully threw Macavity out of the Junkyard and commanded him to never return. That is why Macavity is so bitter now and finds such fun in attacking the Junkyard. It is him getting revenge on those who turned their backs on him.

"You see, Macavity was once a good cat, just like the two of you. He just liked to have fun. He would get into trouble a lot, but he thought it was all in good spirits. But his games and mischievous ways cost a very wonderful queen to lose her life. If a pile of junk falls over because a couple of kittens were playing around there, it can easily be cleaned up and rebuilt. But there is no returning a life to a dead cat. And that is why his situation was so severe. You two are my dear friends, and I don't want the same fate to fall upon you. The littlest caper could possibly turn into something deadly, if you are not careful. I am merely warning you to be more aware of what you are getting yourself into. I don't think this tribe can handle another case like Macavity's."

Rumpelteazer shook her head violently and jumped away from her twin. She ran to Munkustrap and threw her arms around her, letting fresh tears run down her face. "I'm sorry, Munk," she whispered. "I don't wanna hurt anyone. I promise I will be more careful from now on!"

Munkustrap soothingly rubbed the queens back. "I know Rumpelteazer, I know. You and your brother are very smart. I know I can count on both of you to be careful. You both just needed a bit of… motivation." He looked up and locked eyes with Mungojerrie.

The calico tom bowed respectfully. "We won't disappoint you, Munkustrap," he said with a warm smile. "I refuse to let you go through such pain again."

"As do I," Rumpelteazer added in a watery voice. "As do I…"

_**The End**_


End file.
